


Nishinoya Yuu's Big Gay Birthday Bash

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Birthday Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Riding, marsh and zee are enablers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Asahi wants to surprise Noya for his birthday.  Needless to say he does a bang up job of it.For Noya's birthday, and because Marsh and Zee are my enablers.





	

“Well, well, what a lovely surprise,” Yuu purred.  Asahi was tied to a chair in the middle of their bedroom, in his mouth a ball gag, and hanging around his neck and tied with a ribbon was an envelope.  Yuu approached and reached for the envelope and he tugged it free.  Yuu opened the envelope to find a birthday card inside.  It was signed by Asahi, along with a message.

_ “Use me however you want today.  I’m your toy to play with.” _

Yuu set the the card aside and tugged his t-shirt off.  He stepped out of his jeans and socks and straddled Asahi’s lap.  He ran his hands up Asahi’s abs and pecs, his short nails dug lightly into tan skin.  Asahi’s cock was already hard and dripping pre-come, but Yuu ignored it in favor of touching the rest of Asahi’s body.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Asahi.  So hard and yet for me.  I’m gonna ride you.  Gonna ride you good.  Until you’re on the brink.  But you’re not gonna cum.  Not until I say so,” Yuu whispered this all into Asahi’s ear.  Asahi whimpered around the ball gag.  Yuu stood up and removed his boxers and grabbed the lube from the bedside table.

“Good thing I’m nice and loose from this morning.  We don’t have to waste time on prepping me.”  
Yuu poured a generous amount of lube out on his hand and quickly used it to slick up Asahi’s cock.  Asahi moaned at the stimulation.  Yuu sat up and lined himself up with Asahi’s cock.  In one smooth movement, Yuu dropped down and Asahi’s cock slid inside him.

“F-fuck, yesss,” Yuu hissed.  He bottomed out and sat for a moment to just breath.  He looked up at Asahi’s face and saw that the taller man’s eyes had rolled into the back of his head.  The sight of Asahi’s blissed out expression made Yuu wiggle his hips.  Asahi twitched in his seat, and Yuu noticed that his hands were clutching tightly to the arms of the chair.

Yuu braced his hands on Asahi’s shoulders and raised up before dropping back down.  He set a slow pace at first, revelling in the feel of Asahi’s cock filling him up.  He dropped back down and swayed his hips again, and this time the head of Asahi’s cock rubbed against his prostate.

“Mmm, yeah, such a good toy for me.  Filling me up so good,” Yuu moaned hotly into Asahi’s ear. “Gonna cum on those incredible abs.  Make you all messy and clean you up with my tongue.”

Yuu’s pace quickened, and his legs started to burn with the exertion.  He gripped his cock tight and stroked it fast and hard.

“Fuck, fuck, yes.”

Yuu grunted as he came, his cum splattered all over Asahi’s abs.  Asahi fought down his orgasm as Yuu clenched around him.  Yuu slumped against Asahi and took a second to catch his breath.  Once Yuu came down from his high, he sat up and felt Asahi slip out of him.  Asahi whimpered from the lack of tight heat surrounding him.

Yuu slipped off Asahi’s lap and knelt between his spread thighs.  He leaned forward and began lapping at the cum on Asahi’s abs.  He licked and sucked until Asahi’s abs were clean of cum and shiny with spit.  Yuu leaned back and took Asahi’s still hard cock in hand.

“Gonna paint your face with my cum.  Do you want that Asahi?  Want to see your cum on my cheeks, and lips?”

Asahi managed to nod through the haze of pleasure Yuu was putting him through.  Yuu squeezed Asahi’s cock, and thumbed at the slit.  He stroked Asahi faster.  Asahi was becoming louder now, the gag only barely muffling his voice as he moaned.  Asahi strained against his bonds as his orgasm fast approached.  The chair creaked under his weight, but held as his back arched as far as it could.

His come landed across Yuu’s cheeks, on his lips, chin and tongue.  Asahi watched as Yuu licked the cum off his lips and hummed in delight.

“So good.  You were so good for me, Asahi-san,” Yuu whispered.  He stood up and removed the ball gag.  He helped Asahi to his feet and moved him onto the bed.  Once Asahi was lying in the middle of it, Yuu disappeared into the bathroom.

He came back with a clean face and a damn washcloth.  He used it to quickly clean Asahi up before tossing the towel into the laundry basket.  Yuu curled up next to Asahi and let out a satisfied sigh.

“That was the best birthday present,” Yuu said. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Yuu.  Happy birthday, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Yuu responded.  He rested his head on Asahi’s chest and listened to his heart beat.

“Out of curiosity, who tied you up?” Yuu asked after a moment of silence.  Asahi’s heartbeat skyrocketed. 

“I-uh, I asked Suga for help,” Asahi responded.  Yuu snickered. 

“I would have loved to be the one to overhear that conversation,” Yuu said.

“Oh my God, no,” Asahi whined, “asking him for help was hard enough.”

Asahi yawned, and Yuu followed not long after.

“Let’s just take a nap.  We can go to that twenty-four hour noodle stand when we wake up,” Asahi suggested.

“Okay, good night, Asahi,” Yuu said.

Their eyes drifted shut and they fell into a deep restful sleep together.


End file.
